Ceiling speakers are used in suspended ceilings, typically for public address, alarm, or musical entertainment purposes. Many ceiling speakers are designed for predetermined thicknesses of ceiling tile. Many ceiling speakers also load the ceiling tile which can cause deformation or failure of the tile over time. Direct fire speakers are useful in sound masking applications.